


zuko can't quite place it, but his heart skips a beat.

by toodleoodle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, i am living for the idea that jet spurred on zuko's queer awakening, i don't hate it though, i just wanted zuko to explore his sexuality and then it accidentally turned into a zukka set-up, sokka and suki are in an open relationship, sokka has two hands !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodleoodle/pseuds/toodleoodle
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Zuko explores his sexuality (and inspires others to do the same).
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 232





	1. part i - iii.

** i.  **

The waves sway the ship back and to, a gentle lull as evening sets around them. The deck is filled with other travelers, joined and joyful by the meal provided by Zuko, Jet and the other Freedom Fighters. An odd sense of serenity falls over them, even reaching Zuko and Jet a ways away from the main crowd. They are silent within one another’s company, though briefly, and the quiet makes Zuko’s eyes wander. 

Jet’s gaze follows Zuko’s, landing on Longshot and Smellerbee amidst the crowd. Longshot is reaching over for another serving of rice, delicately filling Smellerbee’s bowl. She smiles at him, bumping her shoulder into his in a wordless _thank you_. 

“Cute, huh? Kind of annoying, really,” Jet remarks, lips twitching up into a smirk.

“They’re…?” 

“Together. Yeah. Pretty steady, too.”

Zuko nods, brow furrowing as his eyes linger upon them, before snapping away. There is a silence, though in Jet’s company, he knows it won’t last long.

“So… how ‘bout you?” Jet asks. Zuko doesn’t need to look up to know Jet’s eyes are on him, the intensity of his gaze burning into him.

“What about me?” Zuko snaps, refusing to look up yet. He already knows what Jet’s hinting at, but words slip past his lips before he can think to swallow them.

“You seeing anyone? I don’t expect so. It’s just you and your uncle, isn’t it? Must be boring.” 

Another silence, though shorter than before. Zuko knows Jet is expecting an answer, and somehow, he cannot find it within himself to _refuse_.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, the vague answer enough to satisfy Jet. Zuko can feel something shift in the atmosphere, and as he looks up, Jet looks at him unlike any way he had before. Zuko can’t quite place it, but his heart skips a beat, and scoffing internally, he looks away again.

“Mh,” Jet hums in reply, following Zuko’s example and looking ahead at the shining water surrounding them. A quick glance aside reveals he seems… pleased. Zuko can’t quite place that either.

“Well, me neither. It’s been getting kind of boring, to be honest. Sometimes, you just gotta, you know?” Jet continues, still charismatic despite his ramblings. Zuko just hums shortly— in truth, it was not something he ‘knew’. He had been infatuated before, as a kid, but… Ever since being banished, _love_ had been the last thing on his mind.

“You ever date anyone?” 

Zuko’s gaze snaps up, lips a thin line as he scans Jet’s eyes. There’s still that odd, unplaceable look on his face.

“No.”

“Hah, really? No one at all?” Jet’s teasing now, leaning closer to Zuko with a grin. Zuko doesn’t reply, brow twitching. He doesn’t really want to think about it. What does it matter, anyway?

“You, then?” He snaps back, looking at Jet defiantly. That pleased glint in golden eyes returns at Zuko’s challenge.

“Oh, sure, a few times,” Jet hums, leaning back a little as he reminisces his past lovers.

Again, Zuko doesn’t reply, eyes drifting away from Jet again towards the crowd they had distanced themselves from. Once again, silence settles between them, tinged with discomfort and uncertainty, but much more forgiving than any during their conversation.

Eventually, Jet breaks it again, huffing as he gets to his feet. Zuko follows his movement, but makes no effort to get up as well. 

“Come on, I wanna show you something,” Jet says, holding out a hand towards Zuko. He furrows his brow, skeptical as always, but a nudge of Jet’s hand has him reach up after all. He gets to his feet, glancing at the crowd as Jet begins to move way.

“Come _on_ ,” he repeats with more emphasis, glancing at Zuko over his shoulder as he leaves the main deck. Biting his lip, Zuko follows, frame tense as they maneuver across the ship.

Jet leads them into one of the cabins: It’s small, close to the engines judging by the warmth and muted noise, and clearly occupied by several people, though none of them were in there at the moment.

“Where are we?” Zuko asks, crossing his arms in front of him as he glances around.  


“It’s my cabin,” Jet replies, seemingly comfortable now that they were away from prying eyes. He comes to a standstill and turns towards Zuko, lips tilting upwards once again as eyes regain that look Zuko can’t quite place.

“Why?” He retorts, remaining in front of the open door.

“Geez, relax. You look like I’m about to mug you,” Jet chuckles, moving towards Zuko. He holds his breath as Jet comes within his space, muscles tensing as Jet reaches past him to close the door behind them.

Suddenly, the space feels small, and though Zuko wants to leave, something keeps him rooted in his place, and it isn’t _quite_ discomfort… 

“Look, you’re a pretty good guy, Lee. You got your head in the right place, not to mention, you’re pretty strong. Agile, too,” Jet begins, turning towards Zuko again. Something in the air shifts, and Zuko gulps. “I figure you and I can help each other out a little. I want… a release, and I can give you some experience. It’s just for fun.”

Again, Zuko feels tense— he knows what Jet is hinting at, surely, but his mind refuses to accept what was happening. He wouldn’t— With _him_ …?

But any inch of doubt is eradicated when Jet closes the distance between them again, and reaches out a hand. His fingers brush Zuko’s briefly, before entwining their fingers. The touch is testing, but firm, and Zuko’s breath catches in his throat.

“What are you doing?” He demands, voice harsh but body unmoving.

“I wanna have some fun. You? I’ve seen you staring, you know.” Jet challenges, his hand still upon Zuko’s.

“What? I…” Zuko starts, but the words catch in his throat. His heart is beating in his chest, thoughts racing as he tries to make sense of the situation. Staring? He supposes he had been, but it hadn’t… Or _had_ it been for _that_ reason? He couldn’t deny Jet was an attractive guy… Had he wanted this all along…?

“You don’t have to. I get that the first time is scary,” Jet continues, moving away. He heaves a sigh and shrugs, but as he moves his hand away, Zuko grabs it tightly, forcing the other to stop in his tracks.

“No,” he retorts, firmly, though his mind is a shamble of nerves. Should he? He wants to, wrecked with nerves as he is, but…

Jet smiles that devious smirk of his, and moves their hands towards Zuko, shifting within his grip to press his palm against Zuko’s chest.

“No…?” He repeats after Zuko.

“I… want to, too,” Zuko forces out, though he doesn’t know what to do next. He was in uncharted territory all of a sudden, and he was too petrified to move.

“Alright.” Jet smirks again, pleased, and finally, Zuko is able to place that odd look. Had Jet been after this from the start, or…? Did it even matter?

He doesn’t allow Zuko any more time to think, stepping closer as his free hand moves up up to brush the scarred skin around Zuko's eye. Zuko flinches, brow twitching, and pushes Jet’s hand away. “No. Don’t touch that,” he grumbles, eyes moving from Jet’s intense gaze towards his smiling lips.

“Oh, okay,” Jet hums, seemingly unaffected by Zuko’s refusal, hand shifting to cup Zuko’s cheek. His fingers were laid along the scar, but didn’t touch any of the marred skin. “I’m gonna kiss you now, yeah?”

Mouth dry, Zuko just nods, and he’s given no time to think or move when Jet pushes his lips against Zuko’s. They are soft, and Zuko is filled with a warmth he had never experienced before. He had kissed girls on the lips before, but it had never been like this. For a moment, the kiss is gentle, allowing Zuko to adjust to the feeling of another's lips upon his, but then Jet deepens it, the hand on his chest snaking upwards to hold the other side of Zuko’s face. The trail he leaves is white hot, the very warmth seeping through Zuko’s clothes and straight into his skin.

Jet tilts his face, tongue prodding at Zuko’s tense lips, and he allows him to slip past. Their tongues curl and curve around one another, and just when Zuko thinks he’s gotten the hang of it, Jet parts the kiss. His face remains close enough to feel his unsteady breath upon Zuko’s skin, dewy lips curving upwards with pleasant surprise. 

“Heh, you’re good for a first timer, Lee,” he remarks, hands slipping from his face as arms move to wrap around his neck.

Zuko just scoffs, eyes glued to Jet’s lips, hands balled into fists at his side. The kiss hadn’t done anything to raise Zuko’s confidence in the whole ordeal, but… He knew, now, he wanted this. Scary as it was, it felt good with Jet.

And when would Zuko ever get the opportunity again…?

Jet seems to notice, and chuckling, he tugs Zuko along towards the small bed, twisting them around as they stumble across the room so that Zuko’s between Jet and the mattress. He pushes him down, planting his hands at either side of Zuko’s face as he leans over him, and joins their lips again.

* * *

** ii. **

“Prince Zuko?”

His gaze snaps up, seeming disoriented as he looks up at his uncle. Had Iroh been talking to him…? He is met with a concerned glance, and Zuko cannot bear to look his uncle in the eye for more than a few seconds.

“… Sorry,” he replies quietly, eyes cast outside their homely window once again. It had been a few weeks since they had entered Ba Sing Se and started working at the teashop, and even fewer weeks since Jet had come into the shop, revealing he had known of Zuko and Iroh’s status as fire benders. 

He had not seen Jet after the authorities had taken him, but his mind still wandered back to him whenever Zuko was allowed a moment on his own.

  
“You seem… distraught, ever since that young man Jet came to the shop,” Iroh says apprehensively. It had not been the first time he had caught Zuko staring at nothing, and ever since the confrontation with Jet, Zuko had seemed even more gloomy than usual.

“It’s… Yeah,” Zuko just manages, looking down. His brow furrows and lips tighten in a thin line, and there is no more doubt the encounter was still on Zuko’s mind.

“You liked this young man, didn’t you?” Iroh sighs patiently, walking across the room to sit by Zuko’s mind. He flinches at Iroh’s words, glancing at him briefly before looking away again through the window. How odd…

“Y-Yeah, I suppose,” he replies weakly, hands balling to fists.

Iroh squints, slowly beginning to realize something _more_ may be at play here. Jet must have made a larger impact upon his young nephew than he had anticipated…

“I just… We can trust no one while we’re here. Never.”

Iroh sighs. “You are right… We are refugees, but we are also in hiding. We can never let out guard down, but, Prince Zuko, we cannot let that stop us from _living_. We have to make our home here, so we can feel confident enough to be ourselves again.”

“Yeah, I just…” Zuko replies, sighing. He seemed lost for words, _conflicted_ , and Iroh gets the idea it’s not just the confrontation that has shaken Zuko so much.

“You have to remain open to new people entering in your life, Prince Zuko,” Iroh continues carefully, watching Zuko closely. The younger merely turns his head away, hiding the conflicted distortion of emotions displayed there.

“It is alright to grieve the loss of a friend.”

Zuko drops his head at that, and Iroh knows they are getting to the core of the problem now.

“Someone _more than a friend_ ,” Iroh gently presses, and Zuko’s head snaps back up.

“How did you know…?” He asks in bewilderment, and when something akin to shame crawls upon his face, Iroh puts his hand upon his shoulder reassuringly.

“I am familiar with the sorrows of heartbreak,” he merely replies, and it’s enough to ease his nephew somewhat.

“I wasn’t— It’s not… _heartbreak_.”

“Love comes in many shapes and forms. Sometimes, it is hope, or a mere wish.” A pause, “Do you want to talk about him?” 

Zuko sighs, leaning away from the window ever so slightly, still conflicted but now more at ease thanks to his uncle’s support. “I, uh… He… We… kissed. And… more…”

Never one with words, Iroh mused, keeping his surprise at this revelation under wraps. It had been due time for Zuko to start exploring such fields, though Iroh cannot help but be surprised Zuko’s first encounter was with another man.

“Ah…” he simply muses, careful to keep any form of judgement from his voice. Not that there was any— he would support his nephew no matter what road he took in finding love.

“Have you ever…?” Zuko begins, though cutting himself off. _Of course his uncle had_ , he had a wife and son of his own…

“Never with a man,” Iroh replies patiently, and Zuko looks up again. There is an innocent curiosity within those amber eyes, a willingness to learn about his uncle, and _himself_ too, but a sense of insecurity at having to chart this unmapped, unknown territory.

“Oh… Is it… bad, that I did…?”

“No, Prince Zuko.” Words are firm, and Iroh leans forward, meeting Zuko’s gaze head-on. “It is part of growing up and discovering who you are. People may try to judge you for it, but the fault is with them, not with whom you love. Some people may never experience an attraction like you did, and may wish to be with someone of the opposite gender. Some may only ever want to be with someone of the same gender. It is part of life.”

Zuko sighs, seeming relieved, though still unnerved by the daunting task of self-discovery ahead of him. 

Well, if Iroh would be with him along the way, Zuko could do anything…

* * *

** iii. **

The campfire crackled pleasantly, illuminating their seated figures as they were scattered around the plaza. 

Suki and Sokka are near the fire, giggling softly at one another as they go about feeding each other cherries. As Suki pops one in her mouth, Sokka follows it with a kiss, and the two of them burst out into smiles. Katara moves across around them, taking the bowl of cherries with one brow raised at the couple in front of her.

“Hey, smooch patrol, were you gonna share those?” She asks, taking a seat near Aang and putting the fruit between them. “Or were you too busy _kissing_?”

“You just don’t know how to appreciate a good smooch, Katara. Guess I can’t blame you, considering the only person you’ve ever kissed is _Jet_.” Sokka teases, putting his arm around Suki as she gives him a gentle, disapproving shove. 

It works well enough, shutting Katara up as a fiery shade of red tints her cheeks. She isn’t about to tell Sokka Jet wasn’t the _only one_ who had kissed her, and by the silence from Aang’s corner, it seemed he shared her idea.

Zuko’s heart jumps. “Wait, did you say Jet?” He asks, voice laced with disbelief, “The Freedom Fighter?”

All eyes are cast on him in surprise, and a silence that commerces feels like it lasts an eternity.

“Oh yeah, he and Katara got _real cozy_ when we met him while traveling,” Sokka boasts, lips parted in a wide grin.

“That was _before_ I knew he was a jackass,” Katara huffs, though there is still red upon her cheeks. She turns her attention towards Zuko, eager to direct the conversation away from her and her unfortunate past romances. “How do _you_ know him?”

“I…” Zuko starts, snapping his gaze away as he crosses one arm across his chest, “I met him when my uncle and I were heading into Ba Sing Se…”

  
The group seems satisfied by that, unaware of Zuko’s sudden discomfort. Jet and _Katara?_ What kind of messed up fate had played its cards here? How was it _possible_ they had both encountered him, and had both gotten… _Involved_ …? 

“Hey, you okay?” Toph’s voice cuts through the whirlpool in his mind, and in his disorientation, it takes a moment to realize she is addressing him. His gaze snaps up in confusion, single brow furrowed. 

  
“Your heart rate suddenly went up by a million.”

_Right_.

“Oh, uh, yeah…” he mutters sheepishly, taking a deep breath in a weak attempt to steady the heart pounding against his ribs. “I uh, just…—”

“Woah, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Sokka remarks, finally looking at Zuko attentively enough to notice his wide eyes and pale complexion. “Are you that shocked Katara had the oogies with someone? Or, wait— no way, you aren’t _jealous_ , are you?” He seems delighted, though brows furrow in something akin to sternness and protectiveness as he continues, “Don’t tell me _you_ wanna smooch my sister too.”

“What? No way!” Zuko’s voice goes up in distress, brow twitching as that familiar agitation finally finds its way back into his distraught mind. “Not _her_.”

“Him, then?” Sokka asks without thinking. When he sees Zuko glance away, the coin finally seems to drop.

“No way.”

“What?” Aang pipes in, glancing between Zuko and Sokka. He had been content following the conversation silently, but now it seemed to have taken a turn Aang had missed.

“You and _Jet_?” Sokka’s voice has gone up to a near screech, leaning away from Suki as he stares at Zuko.

“Look, it wasn’t— it was no big deal. It didn’t mean anything, and— Wait, why am I even telling you this? It’s none of your business!” He rises to his feet, agitated. _Why_ , though? Why is he so upset? He thought he was past this, he wouldn’t have gotten together with Mai if he wasn’t—

“I’m going for a walk,” he decides curtly, turning away from the fire and the people surrounding it.

“Hey, Zuko, it’s fine. Sokka didn’t mean it,” Suki calls after him, and though her words are reassuring, they do little to ease his mind in that moment.


	2. part iv - vii.

** iv. **

“Hey, there you are.”

Zuko looks up at the familiar voice, casting a glance over his shoulder to confirm Sokka’s presence, only to lower his head and look across the ocean again.

“Look, I’m sorry about before. I shouldn’t have pushed like that,” Sokka sighs, slowly making his way towards Zuko and sitting down next to him. His voice held that comforting seriousness that fit Sokka so well, but seemed to make its appearance so sparsely.

“It’s fine,” Zuko retorts, turning his face away.

“No, it’s…” Sokka starts, heaving another sigh, “I hope I didn’t make you feel bad, for, you know… Even though it’s _Jet_ , which is kind of questionable, it doesn’t really _matter_. We already know you have weird taste in… partners.”

Zuko just sighs. He knows he’s supposed to find relief in Sokka’s words, but right now, such comfort just doesn’t seem to reach him.

“It’s _fine_. It was just… experimenting. It didn’t mean anything,” Zuko replies, voice hollow.

“Yeah, but if it _did_ mean anything, that’s okay too, you know?”

_That_ seems to reach Zuko. He’s quiet for a moment as he lets the words sink in, and then finally straightens his back and turns to face Sokka. There’s the semblance of a smile upon Zuko’s lips and a kind hue within his eyes that seemed just as rare as Sokka’s severity.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Sokka.”

* * *

** v. **

“Hey, Zuko.”

The prince was walking a little ways behind the rest as they left the theater, reminiscing about a horrible play and the horrible task ahead, to see Sokka part from Suki to walk besides him. He doesn’t offer a greeting in return, instead remaining quiet to allow Sokka to say whatever he had come to Zuko for.

“About that play— I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Zuko's brow rises at Sokka’s words, and the confusion is clear upon his face. Why would Sokka ask _him_ that? Sure, the play hadn’t exactly been _fun_ for him, but its rendition of him was hardly the worst among the group.

“You know, because of Jet. I guess we never told you what happened to him…”

“Ah…” Zuko remains quiet, casting his eyes downwards as he considers Sokka’s worry. Truth be told, seeing it unfold on the screen hadn’t roused many emotions within Zuko. In the time between his encounter with Jet and now, he had, though not without struggle, processed the hurt and betrayal and confusion Jet had left him with.

“I’m okay. I figured something bad happened to him… Did he really…?” Zuko looks at Sokka uncertainly, and when Sokka glances away, he already knows what he’s about to say.

“Yeah…”

“Oh…”

Sokka sighs, and they spend a good part of the walk down to Zuko’s old family home in silence. The silence is serene, comfortable without the threat of being disrupted until either of them is ready to break it.

It’s Sokka, who eventually does.

  
“You know, I’ve been… thinking. About what we talked about,” he begins, suddenly very occupied with something happening to his left. When Zuko, on his right, remains quiet, he takes the hint to continue.

“You know, trying things. With people.”

“Oh. What about Suki?” Surely Zuko hadn’t misjudged their closeness…

“No, yeah, I mean, I love her, but… We’ve known each other for a while already, and we’ve liked each other for about just as long. She told me that before we really got together, but after we had met, she had gotten with… some other people, and I guess I knew her before getting together with Yue, so… We figured we’d keep it pretty open. Now that we’re together, we’re pretty content, but… If we have to part again, she doesn’t want to hold me back, you know?”

Zuko merely hummed, still processing the information. He wasn’t sure if he understood… It was an uncommon practice within the Fire Nation to enjoy…. _people_ outside of your relationship. Monogamy was the standard, and few he knew strayed from that. But then again, among royalty, they all seemed to have one or two servants that performed… _special acts_ every now and then. His own father had been no exception. 

“Good for you.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

Sokka seemed to be wanting to get to something, but Zuko could tell he was feeling held back.

“So, you’ve been… experimenting too, then?” He eventually asks, unable to keep the awkward edge from his voice. It’s not really something he feels like discussing with him, but then again… If he can offer a listening ear to a friend, he’ll do it without question…

“Well, not yet. Just thinking about it. I mean, we haven’t met many friendly faces ever since we had to leave the Air Temple.”

Zuko sighs and nods in understanding, and then, casting a quick look to his side, he clears his throat.

“Well, if you… want to talk more, I’m here for you. I don’t have… much experience myself, but if I can help out, just let me know.”

Sokka seems relieved at that, lips splitting into that usual cheeky smile he carries so often. He raises a hand, hitting Zuko in the arm playfully. “Yeah, thanks Zuko.”

* * *

** vi. **

Zuko looks up when the front flap of his tent rustles, subtle surprise settling upon his features as Sokka ducks his head into the tent. He seemed uncomfortable, but there was a resolute glint in his eyes.

“Hey, are you doing anything right now?” He asks, standing in the tent’s entrance as if waiting to be invited in.

“Oh, uh, no, not really. What’s up?” Zuko asks, sitting up and crossing his legs. His back is stiff and straight, and he glances at Sokka with a hint of concern.

“Great,” Sokka exclaims as he enters, turning to make sure the tent was properly closed before sitting down in front of Zuko.

“I, uh… Remember when we talked about _talking about_ experimenting? Well, I’m here to… talk.”

Zuko just raises a brow, waiting for Sokka to continue.

“About… experimenting…” Sokka dwindles on, stretching out the words as an awkward air settles around them. Zuko needs to take a deep breath to keep his brow from twitching. Clearly, Sokka wasn’t going to _actually start_ the conversation himself, so Zuko would have to take the reins.

“Well, what do you want to know?” He asks, voice carefully calm.

“So… Is kissing a guy any different from kissing a girl?”

Zuko can’t help but blink in surprise at the question burst at him. Sokka really didn’t bother building up to it, huh?

He takes a moment to think the question over, reminiscing about the kisses he had shared with Mai. “I guess not. Though, you can feel it if he has a stubble…”

Sokka’s eyes glance from Zuko’s gaze to the lower half of his face to find it clean shaven, and he nods.

“What’s it like, then, to kiss another guy?”

“Well, uhh… I guess… It’s… soft? Though it depends, I guess, on _how_ you kiss…” Zuko explains, feeling more and more awkward as he forces the words down his lips. Sokka doesn’t seem to be deterred by Zuko’s verbal struggle, looking at him like a kid being taught a brand new fire bending move. “Uhh, it’s… warm? And kind of wet, b-but in a good way. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. It’s not really something you can… put to words. You just have to do it to know, you know?”

Sokka just hums, gripping his chin between the tips of his fingers. For a moment, Zuko thinks his explanation actually satisfied him, but then Sokka’s brows draw together, and he tilts his head.

“That doesn’t make any— wait, Zuko, _you’re_ a guy.” Sokka’s face lights up, staring at Zuko with a look in his eyes Zuko just can’t look away from.

“What?” Zuko asks incredulously, frame tensing at the suspicion of what Sokka might be after.

“ _You_ could show me!”

“ _What_?” Zuko repeats again, actually leaning back from Sokka this time as a deep red spreads across his cheeks. 

“You know, like a lesson! You’re teaching Aang to fire bend too, right?” Sokka continues, overjoyed, and Zuko hates to admit his heart starts pounding faster at the thought.

“I— That’s not the same at all—“ he begins, but Sokka crawls closer, and as he does, Zuko spots the red tinting his cheeks too.

“W-What about Suki?” Zuko just sputters, leaning back but not quite moving away from Sokka’s approach.

  
“She, uh, well… She actually encouraged me to come down here,” Sokka replies, scratching the nape of his neck. Zuko could’ve known— he had not forgotten about their talk, and the status of Sokka and Suki’s relationship…

“Right… Well…” Zuko mumbles after a brief silence. He takes a deep breath and sits up straight again, and all of a sudden, Sokka is much closer than he had expected him. “I guess I could, uh, show you…” 

He doesn’t move yet, willing any inklings of courage to rise within him as the awkward air thickens around them. Surely Sokka feels it too, but he seems capable of ignoring it. 

“Okay…” Zuko adds, thinking back briefly to his first time with Jet. Sokka was already doing much better than Zuko was, given they were in the same position. Mimicking what Jet had done back then, Zuko reaches out, cupping Sokka’s face with a rigid hand. Sokka immediately leans into it, eyes glued on Zuko, and Zuko knows if he doesn’t act now, he’ll back out again.

He closes the distance between their faces in silence, pressing their lips together unceremoniously. He remains unmoving for a moment, lacking the suave confidence Jet had had, but knowing he ought to do _more_ than just put his lips on Sokka’s. Anyone could do that, after all… Tightening his grip on Sokka’s jaw, Zuko tilts his head to allow their lips to fit together better, and he puckers his ever so slightly. Sokka obliges, putting his own hand onto Zuko’s as Zuko’s tongue slips through the opening of their mouthes.

It is different this time. The nervosity Zuko had felt when sharing a kiss with Jet was all the same, but… There was so much more to it with Sokka. A tingling warmth beginning in his finger tips and spreading all throughout his veins, a rousing desire within his heart… It felt good. It felt _right_.

When Zuko ends the kiss, breath shaking, he finds their position have shifted. It is Sokka who’s leaning back now, one hand behind him for support, and Zuko leaning over him, his own free hand stretched along Sokka’s side and placed close enough on to Sokka’s that their fingers brush. 

For a moment, all they do is stare, a hint of awkwardness still in the air, but accompanied now by _so much more_.

Then, Sokka’s fingers leave Zuko’s hand to grip the hem of his tunic instead, and staring up at him, Sokka pulls him in for another kiss.

* * *

** vii. **

The stirring at the front of her tent and the stumbling footsteps that follow only partially wake her. Grumbling something inaudible even to herself, Suki turns away from the sliver of moonlight seeping through the opened entrance of her tent, and for a brief moment, the rustling stops.

Then, even more carefully than before, it continues again, and Suki gains enough consciousness to realize Sokka had returned. Turning back again, she pushes herself up on one elbow, looking up at Sokka through half-opened eyes.

“Hey,” she mumbles, sleep still lacing her voice, “What time it is?”

“Uh,” Sokka begins through the rustling of changing, but Suki interrupts him when she realizes what his presence here means.

“How did it go?” She asks, eyes finally opening wide as she looks up at Sokka in excitement.

“Uhh,” Sokka stammers again, and with her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness surrounding them, she can see Sokka’s face split in two in a big grin.

“Really well,” he replies sheepishly. His clothes looked ruffled, _messy_.

“Did you…?” Suki continues, his smile inspiring one to form upon her own lips.

  
“N-Not all the way. Something about needing time, and, uh, oil, or something. I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention.”

He sounds giddy as he slips under the covers, hugging Suki close to him and pressing his head into the curve of her back. Suki lays back down with him, nestling against him contently.

“Do you think you’ll be going back?” She asks, genuinely interested.

There is a moment of silence.

When Sokka speaks again, she can hear the tender smile resonate through his voice.

“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was a blast! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments or message me at @amorates on Tumblr :)


End file.
